


Convergence

by thedevilchicken



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: She lives on Vormir, where she made her choice.





	Convergence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seinmit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seinmit/gifts).

She lives on Vormir, where she made her choice. 

When she thinks about it, she thinks 'living' is maybe too strong a word for it. She's not alive, in the strictest sense. She's something else, not really alive but then again not really dead, floating in the middle where the soul stone left her. Where her choices left her. She has regrets, a whole lifetime of regrets tucked into what little life she had before they came here, but that's not one of them. 

She lives on Vormir, in the mists at the bottom of the cliff where time shouldn't mean much but somehow it means everything. She died in a time where she doesn't belong, and the stone, now Steve's put it back almost the second she died so Clint could take it, seems to know that. It tells her things, about her friends, and life on Earth, and other things besides that. And maybe she can't hold it, and maybe she can't use it, but at least some of the things the stone says to her are comforting. 

She lives on Vormir, and she's not alone there. She wasn't the first one to fall and she won't be the last; she knows that before they're all right there. She can see them and she knows, more clearly than she ever could have before this point, that this place is forever and they're _all right there_. People from so many different worlds she can't remember all of them. People from so many different times that she knows the stone will never not be. It's always there, in this timeline, somewhere in time.

Like she is. _Like she is_. 

She made a sacrifice for something bigger than herself. And it's taken her a long time, and it's taken her no time at all, to realise how resurrection is not reversal. There's no take-backs with the soul stone; when you lose something you love, you can't bring it back again. When you give something, it's gone forever. But she's not the one who lost. 

"Send me back," she says, and the stone tells her, _No_.

"Send me back," she says, and a thousand other voices speak with her, from throughout the length and breadth of time. The stone has a will of its own, but they will bend it to theirs. 

She lives on Vormir. But she knows that's not for keeps.


End file.
